thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures on Rails: Season 17
'''Season 17 '''of Adventures on Rails will air from May 30th to August 1st of 2014 on BBC. It released James the Second Best and a special episode called "Dodger Saves Christmas" which will explain how Dodger would need an overhaul as preview episodes on May 24th, 2014. Episodes #Sir Topham Hatt's New Car - Winston's first day with the Fat Controller goes unexpected. #The Three Little Engines Part 1 - Thomas shows that he is still Really Useful. #The Three Little Engines Part 2 - Toby shows that despite his age, he is still Really Useful. #The Three Little Engines Part 3 - The engines prepare for Thomas, Toby and Dodger's 100th birthday, and Dodger returns to working order after a heavy overhaul. #The Football Special - Jeff and Flying Scotsman have to meet up at Killdane with some of the England national football team players, but not all goes as planned. #Rules and Regulations Part 1 - The Skarloey Railway expirences some bad luck of many rules not being followed. #Rules and Regulations Part 2 - The Thin Controller unites with the Fat and Small Controller to help inforce safety regulations and make the Skarloey Railway safe from harm. #The Drought - Toby has a rough expirence during a drought. #Best Dressed Engine - Gordon inadvertetly wins a "best dressed engine" competition. #Three Cheers for Thomas! - Bertie races Thomas again, but Thomas gets distracted collecting the medals for Sports Day. Characters Recurring Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Nix *Dodger *Delete *Russell *David *Flying Scotsman *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Duncan *Victor *Culdee *Diesel 10 *Diesel *'Arry and Bert *Mavis *BoCo *Salty *Paxton *Norman *Den *Dart *Rusty *Electric Engines *Bertie *Rocky *Kevin *Owen *Merrick *Toad *The Truck *Sir Topham Hatt *Mr. Percival *The Small Controller *Lady Hatt *Mrs. Kyndley *Ms. Valdez Characters Introduced *Winston - Sir Topham Hatt's new track inspection vechile. *Luke - a green narrow guage engine who works at the Blue Mountain Quarry. About On November 18th, 2013, it was confirmed that a seventeenth season was in the works. Winston will be introduced in this season which will take place in the 2000-10s. The season was also excepted to introduce Den and Dart. However, this was changed to the sixteenth season. As a result, the two episodes commenorating Toby, Thomas, and Dodger's 100th anniversary were moved to the seventeenth season, and made three episodes. This season will also comenorate the 3 year anniversary of the series, and will thus recieve its own special logo for it. The preview episode was planned to be Gordon Runs Dry, but on March 2nd, 2014 it was officially announced that James the Second Best would be the preview episode. It was also announced that there would be an episode commenorating the 2014 World Cup in Brasil. On March 31st at the end of Henry and the Express, it was announced "Adventures on Rails will return on May 30th, 2014 with SIr Topham Hatt's New Car on BBC.", revealing the pilot episode of the series. On April 2nd, it was announced that along with a rewrite of James the Second Best, there would be an episode titled "Dodger Saves Christmas" as a preview to the three part story commenorating Thomas, Toby and Dodger's 100th anniversary. It has also been announced that Luke will be introduced into the series, due to him not being introduced previously, as well as the Peel Godred diesels and the Mountain Railway. Trivia *This season will mark the series' 3rd year anniversary and will have a special logo for it. *From this season on, Richard Topham Hatt will become Fat Controller of the North Western Railway. *This will be the first season to actually take place in the present day. *This season will mark the Mountain Engines and Peel Godred Branch Line engines' official introduction in Adventures on Rails. Related Links *James the Second Best - James trys to prove to the other engines that he can be like Edward. *Dodger Saves Christmas - Dodger delivers the Christmas puddings to Cronk, despite being in bad condition. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Seasons